<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be a Doll by tiffersthenerdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887912">Be a Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy'>tiffersthenerdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, No prep sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushinoya, akahina - Freeform, two stories in one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is two stories in one. </p><p>The first is Akaashi x Hinata and the second is UshiNoya. </p><p>The tags behind the AkaHina tag are what's in that story and the same goes for the UshiNoya tag too with the exception of the Top/Bottom tags that I forgot until the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Nishinoya Yuu/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be a Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one goes to :). I know what you sent me as your request but I'm already working on those fics for the Breeding Benches series (might I add that I will be including Akaashi being degrading in the Fukurodani one and manhandling UshiNoya in the Shiratorizawa one because of you!)</p><p>So, as things go, I took what you want to see in those fics and wrote these two different scenarios for you! I hope you like them! I'm trying to work hard to get the other Breeding Benches fics out, but as an essential healthcare worker, I'm putting in lots of hours so I appreciate your (and everyone else's) patience.</p><p>Thanks for those awesome requests!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">*AkaHina*</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>“You are such a slut,” Akaashi murmurs to Shouyou. He has the decoy bent forward with his hands on the wall. For now, the locker room is empty and the thrill of possibly getting caught has adrenaline coursing through both of them. “My fun little fucktoy.”</p><p>Akaashi grabs a handful of Shouyou’s hair and pulls hard, making Shouyou whine. Once he lines up and pushes the tip in, he tightly wraps a hand around Shouyou’s throat before thrusting in to the base. All he hears is a wheezy squeak and gives a squeeze before loosening his grip for Shouyou to gulp down some fresh air.</p><p>“This is exactly how you like to be fucked, isn’t it?” Akaashi growls in Shouyou’s ear as he pulls out slowly and shoves in harshly. “No prep, dry, and painful.”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Shouyou gasps out between sniffles, his entire body quivering.</p><p>“What a kinky twink you are, Shou.”</p><p>They don’t have much time so Akaashi sets a brutal pace, pounding into his plaything while putting pressure on his throat again because he knows all too well that Shouyou can’t keep quiet. Not that they were being quiet now as the loud sound of skin slapping skin fills the tiled room.</p><p>They’d been fucking for six months and only just started dating about three weeks ago so its safe to say they’re familiar with each other. It’s not always rough and desperate like it is in the locker room now. Sometimes Shouyou will take Akaashi apart slowly, putting on a lewd show of riding him after giving him the best blowjob of his life. There are other times where Akaashi will take his time and work Shouyou up to the point of tears, edging him until he’s begging for release and then giving him what he needs. Akaashi never meant to fall for the little decoy, but it's hard not to when Shouyou is Sunshine Incarnate.</p><p>“Do you want my cum you needy whore?” Akaashi removes his hand from his boyfriend’s throat. Shouyou lets out a high-pitched whine as he nods, pushing back to meet every thrust. “You’re getting it no matter the answer.” A few rough rolls of his hips later and Akaashi pours himself into Shouyou with a low, guttural moan. As he softens and begins to slip out, he says, “don’t move, I’ll get the plug.” He is quick to put the plug in Shouyou’s used hole so nothing will leak out.</p><p>“Thank you,” Shouyou tells him, turning around to face Akaashi as he swipes the tears off his cheeks.</p><p>“Anything for you,” Akaashi says as he puts his shorts on and then kisses Shouyou. “We aren’t finished though.” He pushes his boyfriend against the wall and kneels in front of him. Looking up at Shouyou through his eyelashes, Akaashi teases the tip of Shouyou’s dick with his tongue. “Do you want it?” A vigorous nod is his answer. “Tell me, guide me along the way.” The way that flusters Shouyou makes Akaashi think ‘cute’.</p><p>Shouyou’s dick is velvety soft and yet firm on his tongue as he sucks on it, licking stripes, and making a show of getting the salty precum on his lips and then licking it off seductively.</p><p>“Hurry, we don’t have much time,” Shouyou urges. “Fuck,” he mumbles as he and Akaashi lock eyes and stare at each other. “Okay, suck the head and jerk the rest.” Akaashi follows the directions perfectly. “Yes,” Shouyou groans, “use your tongue on the nerve- hah, yep just like that.” It’s a confidence boost to watch as Shouyou fights the urge to look away.</p><p>“Now swirl yo-nngh, fuck. Oooh yeah don’t forget the- mmm, slit.” Shouyou is panting heavily as he thrusts shallowly into Akaashi's mouth. Watching his boyfriend bite his lip as he gazes down at him makes Akaashi feel warm inside. There is just something so sweet and delightful about making Shouyou come undone.</p><p>“Faster. Light scrape- shit, ‘Kashi. I’m gonna cum. Fuck I’m cumming. S-swallow.” And he does, never looking away from Shouyou as he swallows the two mouthfuls he’s given. When he’s done, he wipes the stray drops from the corners of his mouth and sucks those off of his finger too.</p><p>Both of them dress and straighten themselves up to look presentable before exiting the locker room, passing Aoba Johsai as they do. No one says a word, but Akaashi doesn’t miss the way Shouyou looks at the ground with his cheeks blushing a vibrant pink. Once the team is out of the hall, Akaashi grabs Shouyou around the waist and pulls him close.</p><p>“Never be ashamed of what we do,” Akaashi whispers to him as he grabs a handful of Shouyou’s ass and squeezes which makes the shorter man gasp in surprise. “You’re mine and I take offense to your shame. Are you ashamed of me too, Shouyou?” Akaashi already knows the answer, but he still asks.</p><p>“No way, I could never be ashamed of you! You’re so amazing and beautiful and very out of my league. I’m proud to be your boyfriend!” To emphasize his point, Shouyou stands on his tiptoes and kisses Akaashi and not just a little chaste kiss either. He uses his tongue and even moans breathily. “I taste good on you,” he comments with a smirk.</p><p>“You’re a little brat, Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p>“That may be true, but I’m your brat.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">*UshiNoya*</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>Noya never minded being short really, it was perfect for his libero position back in high school and he can squeeze through crowds and small spaces, which is what he finds himself doing now.</p><p>The two bigger guys had backed him down an alley, throwing out threats and waving around a knife. They thought that Noya was trapped, but he turned toward the fence and sprinted at it, his small feet fitting into the chain links easily and allowing him to scale over it quickly.</p><p>Both thugs followed him though, and as Noya’s feet hit the pavement on the other side, he is off like lightning. Noya bolts down the alley and turns right; the other guys are hot on his trail. Office buildings become small businesses and those turn into apartment complexes and homes. There is a gap in the fence a few meters away so Noya makes that his destination, squeezing through and moving toward a decently sized tree in the nearby corner where he intends to hide.</p><p>What Noya doesn’t expect to find is Ushijima Wakatoshi sitting on the other side with his ridiculously big dick in his hand.</p><p>“He went through there,” a voice on the other side of the fence says.</p><p>Glancing between the gap and Ushijima who is still frozen in place, Noya takes the lesser of the two evils and straddles Ushijima, crouching down until their faces are level and puts a finger over his lips in a ‘shh’ gesture.</p><p>Once the two guys give up and walk away, Ushijima asks, “are you a criminal?”</p><p>“What?! No! They tried to rob me,” Noya explains as he becomes acutely aware of how close they are to one another. “Why are you jerking it between a tree and a fence?” It’s only when Ushijima’s cheeks turn pink that Noya realizes he’s said the thought aloud.</p><p>“My roommates never leave me alone, so I sneak out here.”</p><p>“Same, but I don’t have a tree to hide behind so I just try to do it in the shower,” Noya confides exasperatedly.</p><p>“You can use my tree.”</p><p>Both men stare at each other in shock and Noya wonders if Ushijima means literally or if that's a hint at something else. Maybe it’s the adrenaline or the close proximity, but either way Noya finds himself leaning forward until his lips touch Ushijima’s in a soft, chaste kiss. He is startled by Ushijima’s hands encircling his waist and pulling him flush to the bigger man’s body.</p><p>A small moan reverberates in Noya’s throat when he feels Ushijima’s dick rubbing the back of his thigh and as a result Noya is fully hard in his shorts.</p><p>Kisses become deeper, clothes get too tight, and lust takes over. Before Noya even knows it, Ushijima has two fingers deep in him and one of Noya’s nipples in his mouth. The pace that Ushijima is setting is full of need and desperation and when Noya finally glances down at the other man he is sure they both want it, so he asks for it. “More.”</p><p>The saying ‘ask and you shall receive’ is the one thing that flits through Noya’s mind before it goes completely blank. Ushijima stands from his spot on the blanket, easily picking Noya up and putting him against the fence where he is then split open on Ushijima’s dick. He wants to scream and moan, but neither one happens because Ushijima kisses him hard.</p><p>All Noya can do is hold tightly to Ushijima’s shoulders as he is fucked desperately. Ushijima pulls Noya down onto his cock as he thrusts up into him. Noya has about as much control as a ragdoll. This isn’t how he expected his day to go, but he can’t bring himself to care as need takes over his senses and ecstasy spreads through his body.</p><p>“Cum in me,” Noya practically sobs when Ushijima rubs his prostate over and over. His muscles tense up suddenly and an orgasm tears through him unlike any he’s ever felt before. It makes him convulse as he covers himself in his own release. Ushijima isn’t far behind him, slamming Noya onto his dick with every rope of cum he pours into his ass.</p><p>Both of them slowly focus back in as the desire recedes. Back to themselves fully, Ushijima removes Noya off his cock and helps him stand on shaking legs.</p><p>“I apologize,” Ushijima starts awkwardly.</p><p>“I don’t,” Noya replies, cutting him off, “we should do it again soon.”</p><p>“Yes, I’d enjoy that.”</p><p>“Maybe not behind your tree though. I know a really great love hotel not far from here. No, I don’t use it frequently, I work there. Anyways, the opportunity to make you say my name is going to be so sweet,” Noya tells him with a soft sigh.</p><p>“I may say your name, Nishinoya Yuu, but you’ll be screaming mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>